New Housemate
by Athelstan
Summary: Modern AU. Oneshot. In which Bahorel adopts a puppy and Feuilly is none too pleased.


**Hello! Please see the end of the work for notes!**

New Housemate

_In Which Bahorel Brings Home a Puppy and Feuilly is not Amused_

"Fuck!" Feuilly swore as two soup cans toppled out of the grocery bag and down the stairs. He exhaled sharply through his nose and continued trudging up to his apartment. He would fetch the cans later.

As he juggled the large paper bag and reached into his pocket for his keys, he heard an odd sound coming from inside the apartment he shared with Bahorel. He cocked his head sideways. It sounded like…whining. Curious, he dug his house key out, slotted it into the lock and pushed the door open with his shoulder.

"Bahorel?" He called, setting his keys and the bag onto the small kitchen counter. He stiffened when he heard small clicks and a _thump _sound behind him. He turned on his heel slowly and looked down.

At his feet was a small black puppy, wagging its tail at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. The puppy opened its mouth and gave him the dog version of a smile. Its tail was wagging a mile a minute. Feuilly ground his teeth together, picked up his phone from the counter and dialled his roommate's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, gingersnap, what's up?" Bahorel's obnoxiously loud voice yelled in his ear.

"Would you like to explain to me why there is a tiny dog in _my _apartment, fuckface?" Feuilly asked, deadly calm.

"Oh, I see you met Ellie! Isn't she cute?" Bahorel was practically cooing.

"You _named _it?" Feuilly shouted. "We aren't keeping it!"

"Whoa, calm down, Code Red." Bahorel chuckled.

"Have you forgotten how much I do not like dogs, Bahorel?"

"But just _look_ at her!" He was cooing again.

Feuilly looked down at the tiny puppy and she smiled at him.

"It looks like a tiny dust mop."

"Shh…she'll charm you eventually." Bahorel crooned cryptically and hung up.

"Goddamnit!" Feuilly exclaimed, slamming his phone down on the counter. The puppy (Ellie) quirked her floppy ears at him and wagged her tail. Feuilly sighed again and got down on eye level with her.

"If you chew my fucking shoes, you and your stupid master will be living in a cardboard box on the side of the road."

Ellie barked happily in his face, puppy breath washing over him. He wrinkled his nose and stood up. His phone buzzed. It was a text from Bahorel.

_Hey, ginger. All you have to do is give her some water and something to chew on. Please? She's such a good doggie._

Feuilly snorted, putting his phone down again. He felt something press against his legs. He looked down to see Ellie pushing her head into his calves, a tennis ball in her mouth. He rolled his eyes, exhaled heavily and tried to pull the ball out of her mouth. She dropped it obligingly and sat, waiting for him to throw it. He pitched it into the living room, and the small Swiffer duster with legs chased after it. He turned back to the bag of groceries and started to put the food away.

He heard the puppy snuffling around in the living room, so he walked to the door quietly, intent on nipping out to grab the cans from the bottom of the stairs. Unfortunately, the door had an unfortunate habit of clicking loudly when open. The puppy heard the latch click and she bounded over to Feuilly, only tripping over her feet twice. He made a "shoo" gesture at the small animal, but she just got up onto her hind legs and put her front paws on his shins. He closed his eyes and sighed. He'd wait until Bahorel got home.

* * *

Feuilly flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, content to just channel surf until his fuckface roommate got back. He could feel his eyes drifting shut to the sound of reality TV and stupid infomercials.

His eyes snapped open as something warm and fluffy landed on his stomach. It was the dog.

"Go 'way, dog." Feuilly muttered. His voice was thick with sleep and it sounded like he was talking though a mouthful of marshmallows. The puppy ignored him and nestled into the crook of his shoulder, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Feuilly lifted his hand and petted the dog's soft head carefully, and he too, fell asleep.

* * *

At nine PM, Bahorel tip-toed into his apartment, holding the two soup cans. He figured it was Feuilly who dropped them, and even if it wasn't, oh well. He set his keys down quietly and padded silently across the floor.

As he passed the couch, he noticed Feuilly sleeping, and his new puppy sleeping on his chest. Bahorel smiled and walked off to his bedroom.

He knew his gingersnap would come around.

* * *

**Short n' fluffy. **

**I didn't bother to get a beta for this because I just needed this out of my system!**

**If you liked it, please feel free to tell me why!**

**If you didn't like it, please say something!**

**Thank you!**

**-Paige**


End file.
